Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Follow Demon in the Psychotic adventure, as he take's on the Galaxy's Lurking threat. Rated M: For Blood/Language/Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line**

**What is altered Time Line? Well the story is going to be starring the demonic/deviant Demon Shepard, starting on the Ranch of Mindoir. **

**Demon finds and rescues Ali from her attackers, saving her and offering her a place at his family's home; the two do connect. This story will not be following the Original game time line… at least not yet, they will fight the Reapers, but not in the way you would expect it… I hope you'll become interested in this story as you are in Chronicles of Demon Shepard… I will be working on both, so don't worry.**

**Thank you for your continue support and dedication to my series.**

**-Starknight 'Renegade**


	2. Chapter 1: Mindoir

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 1: Mindoir

Location:?

Time Line:?

_**It all went to Hell so fast….**_

_When I heard the word Reaper, I always thought of a skeleton in a robe holding a scythe… The character was a sign of death… now the Reapers we're fighting…. _

_**No kidding… Damon… I- Where did it go so wrong?**_

_Good Question, I mean the Reapers we know of right now… If we knew what was coming maybe, just maybe the losses wouldn't be so terrible._

_**Keelah… we've come a long way since then… can you remember how it all started?**_

_Yes, but the real question is why would I? The life back to the start was shit._

_**But there were good times, I remember the first time we met, you saved me on that night of Mindoir.**_

_Ali I wasn't going to let you die… you pulled my ass out of the fire so many times._

_**I-I wish this never happened, the Reapers, the Collectors, the Council, and the raid of Mindoir…. We could've been living a normal life, a house on Mindoir, kids, a stable job.**_

_Nothing we do is ever normal, what we did was for survival you and I both know it Ali, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.___

…

_But… you were right, there were good times back then._

_**Mindoir….**_

October/30th/2168

_You know I was never normal, being a biotic made some people hate me… Now being a rare biotic made some of the colonist fear me… Red Biotics. My Mom told me when the Asari doctors who delivered me, they were completely shocked from the scans they took from me. An Asari researcher came to our house when I was five… she offered my parents to take me to the Aramali Council on Thessia for research, you know for weekly visits, the pay was great, and I would've had lifetime checks… plus I would've been surrounded by potential dates. My parent's wanted none of that, and denied the generous offer. Now legally they couldn't take me… but if we left Alliance Space, I bet the Armali Council would have contacted that Bitch Tevos to send a Spectre to kidnap me. The reason they wanted me so bad was my Biotics technically shouldn't exist they practically break the laws of physics, the red aura that surrounded me gave it away. If it wasn't normal… Fuck it! I'll live the way I want to._

Damon was walking through the fields of Dawn Ridge holding his hand out to his right feeling the wheat fields as he walked along the path way. Damon was out all day exploring the suburbs of Mindoir, he was being tailed by Doctor Alora Jalosa, the Asari researcher sent by the Aramali Council to keep tabs on Damon. Damon eventually stopped to talk to the Asari doctor, he surprised her by taking her out to lunch. Damon was surprised to hear that she invited him to come back to her place, but Damon knew her affiliation when he saw the Aramali emblem on her pack, he politely turned her down stating he needed to get home, or his Mom would've killed him. Damon continued his way through the fields until he heard a high pitch shriek of terror from a vocalizer.

_What the Fuck?!_

Demon turned his body towards the direction of the scream, rushing towards the area. The scream originated from a shivering female Quarian how wore a Red envirosuit, she was on the ground looking at her attackers, and there were exactly three of them.

"Alright there's nowhere to go Quarian, I told you not to fucking run, so boys what are we going to do with her?"

The Quarian's eyes were shaking, she didn't know what do, no way out.

"Leave me alone!"

The leader of the attackers just glared at her giving her a demented crooked smile.

"I don't think anyone's talking to you Quarian."

Tears began to leak down her face as she was fearing the worst. The attacker on the leader's right spoke up.

"You know Berk I always wondered what a Quarian looks like under that bucket, the whole mystery of it, should we pop that glass and find out?"

Berk got over that Quarian kneeling down, grabbing her helmet trying to pry off the glass, the Quarian grabbed a rock near her slamming it in his face, making Berk stumble back as blood came out of his now broken nose. In a fit of rage Berk picked up the rock, and smashed in to the Quarian's visor breaking it to pieces. Berk wiped the blood off of his face while looking down at the Quarian.

"You fucking Bitch that wasn't nice at all now was it?! You're going to pay for that, boys hold her down, I'm peeling that fucking suit off!"

The Quarian knew she was dead, her faceplate was destroyed and the unfiltered air filled with bacteria began to invade her lungs, she prayed to the ancestors for a quick death before they could Rape her.

Berk was about to unzip her bottom suit, but was immediately stopped when he got tackled by a biotic charge, Berk collapsed on the ground, he tried to gain his footing but was kicked in the head by Damon. Blood sprayed up from the gash in Berks face. The other two tried to charge Damon, but Damon biotically pulled them, slamming his fists in to their guts, blood sprayed from their mouths from the damage of the impact.

The two attackers dropped to the ground and Damon began to approach the Quarian. Her vision was blurry she was fading in and out, her unknown rescuer, but she knew it was in vain she was dying from the open air exposure. Damon knelt down her grabbing her shoulders, the Quarian gloved hand rubbed against the blurry figures face. Damon's entire body engulfed in to a red aura, expanding to the Quarian as well.

Within seconds her vision became clear and felt better, she looked up to her rescuer seeing his clear smile.

"There you go you should be fine."

The Quarian was confused, she was wondering why she wasn't dead?

"Wh-what… How am I not dead?"

Damon gave a weak laugh.

"Well beautiful I kind of fixed your Immune system, while giving you the ability to eat Human food. You can thank me later."

She couldn't believe, that this was happening.

"I can't believe this is happening, what you did should be impossible."

Damon helped her on her feet, while giving her a pat on her back.

"Yeah… I kind of get that a lot…. Sooo where uh do you live?"

Ali looked to the direction of the City Space port off in the distance.

"I-I used to live with my Mother, I was going on my pilgrimage here, and my mother wanted to help me on mine, but our transport was attacked by Batarian Slavers, they took my Mother and I barely escaped… that was two days ago… So I have no place to go."

_Fucking Hegemony Slavers, destroying lives for every person they take. This isn't right she can't survive down here without a place to live._

"Listen beautiful my family's got a ranch you can come live there with us, I'm sure they'll warm up to you when you meet them."

The Quarian's eyes just widened from hearing that from her rescuer.

_**Keelah did I hear right? I don't think any one's been this nice to me…. Let alone another Quarian.**_

"I- Thank you, I-I have a name you don't have to keep calling me beautiful…"

"Well you kind of are beautiful, and I'd love to hear your name."

The Quarian's eyes widened a bit from knowing her mistake.

_**He thinks I'm beautiful?! And I'm such an idiot I forgot to tell my rescuer my name!**_

"Keelah, I-I'm sorry, my name is Ali'Risha Nar Neema."

_Jesus that's a mouthful!_

"How about I call you Ali?"

Ali was noticeably wringing her hands acting all nervous in front of Damon.

"O-Okay…"

"Come on this way leads to our ranch."

Ali followed her rescuer to her new home, she tried to keep calm and quiet about it, but she forgot to ask her rescuer's name.

"Umm, excuse me…. I forgot to ask you…. What is your name?"

_**Keelah! Why am I acting like this?! I mean I just met him… and got an immune system from him… and I can eat his food, Ancestors...**_

Demon stopped while looking at Ali.

"Damon Shepard…"

_**Damon… I like the sound of his name.**_

"Damon…. Thank you."

Ali stepped in front of Damon, she placed her hands on both sides of Damon's face and smashed her lips in to his, the action surprised Damon, but he went with the spur of the moment.


	3. Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 2: A Night to Remember

Location:?

Time Line:?

_So…. About that night?_

_**Keelah! I don't know what came over me, so many feelings we're coursing through me…**_

_I don't know… I kind of liked it._

_**Perverted Bosh'tet…**_

_I mean think about what the others would say if they heard about this…_

_**No! Don't you even dare…. What's the use, we could be dead tomorrow, … about that night….**_

Mindoir/October/30th/2168

10:58 Pm

Ali and Damon stood in the field passionately kissing, Damon winced from the pain when Ali's helmet pinched his lip.

_Shit that hurt!_

Ali saw the painful expression on his face and immediately began to remove the problem. Ali removed her hood then unlatched her helmet. The Helmet fell to the ground in two pieces, Ali shook her head revealing Damon her short, yet wavy raven black hair. __

_**I won't need that anymore…**_

Damon pulled Ali back in to a kiss, she showed no resistance in the pull, but Ali wanted more than just kissing. Ali pushed Damon on to the ground while she crawled over him, locking lips in a forceful thrust. Damon's hands traveled from Ali's back all the way down to her rear end. Ali let out a small gasp as Damon's hands reached that sensitive area.

Damon let out a small chuckle from Ali's reaction, Ali just sat up on Damon's lower body, looking for the suits zipper. Ali began to remove her top part of her suit, while Damon removed his shirt. Damon's build caught Ali's eyes as her suit was still covering her chest.

_**Oh Keelah! He's so ripped!**_

Ali stopped removing her top part of her suit and began removing her gloves, then placing her hands on his chest feeling his chest. Damon chuckled a bit, as Ali was lost in his build; Damon moved his hands up to her top part of her suit, pulling it down. Ali's breasts popped out of her suit as the suit went lower, the action caused Ali to blush a bit and Damon's nose to bleed.

_Whoa…_

Ali planted a kiss on Damon's lips, while standing up to pull her suit off. Damon was working on the buckle of his belt, he stopped when he saw Ali holding her suit covering her private regions, she seemed nervous.

"I-I'm… Ready-Damon…. D-Do you n-need help-p?"

_**Keelah! It's C-Cold out here!**_

Damon got up from the ground and approached Ali, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her, in for an embrace. Feeling the warmth emitting from Damon, Ali dropped her suit and welcoming the embrace.

"Ali we don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable."

_**What?!**_

_Wait what the Fuck did I say?!_

Ali broke the embrace grabbing his shoulders.

"What!? N-No! I'm just a little cold out here… I want to do this-s!"

_Huh, oh yeah, their suits are very warm; Quarian's must've had a warm planet._

Ali reached for Damon's belt buckle, but was stopped when a loud clash of Thunder startled them followed by heavy rain.

"Damn it…. Ali get your suit back on, we better get to the ranch!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Hannah was worried; she was pacing the living room floor.

_I sent Damon two messages to his Omni-tool…. He probably turned off his Omni-tool…. I told him not to, he knows he has people watching him._

Hannah stopped pacing the floor when she heard three loud knocks coming from the door. Hannah approached the panel opening the front door, her expression turned to relieved when Damon was behind it.

"Hey Mom, sorry I'm late, ran in to an emergency."

Hannah shook her head while placing her hand on the bridge of her nose.

"Emergency my ass—Damon who's the girl?"

Ali had her arms around her shivering body, while standing behind Damon.

"Oh yeah, this is Ali… she was kind of the emergency I was talking about."

Hannah looked at Ali's shivering form, covered in rain water, shadowed by the night.

_What is she wearing?_

"H-Hi Mrs.-s-s Shepard… Da-amon saved my life from being Ra-aped"

Mom's anger towards her curfew breaking son simmered down in to a calming sigh of relief.

"That would explain why Damon was late, good work son…. Sweetie does your mom know you're here?"

_Shit… I forgot to tell Mom about, Ali's situation._

Damon looked back at Ali; her eyes were watering up from the past memory.

"N-no, my Mom got taken by a Batarian slaver party above Mindoir two days ago, I-I didn't even get to say goodbye t-to her… I hav-ve no place to go."

Hannah's eyes widened hearing Ali's situation.

_God Damn the Batarian Hegemony and their slavers to burning Hell!_

Damon gave his mom sympathetic pleading eyes.

"Mom… do you think since Ali… you know has no place to go…. Can she stay here with us?"

Hannah nodded in agreement before speaking up.

"Of course she can stay, come on in you two get out of the rain… oh wipe your feet before-"

Hannah stopped herself from continuing as she saw Ali wasn't a Human but a Quarian.

"Wait, Ali you're a Quarian? Why is your mask and helmet gone…"

Damon quickly interrupted seeing this could've gotten awkward.

"Uh… Mom, calm down before you blow a gasket, this was my doing I used my Biotics to help her… I also gave her Levo DNA so she can eat our food."

Hannah turned her direction towards Damon her eldest child.

"You plan for this didn't you?"

_Mom to think that you would know me so well, after all you did give birth to me you Fire breathing Dragon._

"Bumping in to her and saving her No, however after hearing her story I fully expected you to welcome her in yes."

Damon excused himself as he went upstairs to his room, leaving Ali and Hannah alone. Hannah's expression cooled down as Damon was safe at home.

"Ali we have a guest room upstairs by Damon's , make sure to get a good night sleep we're having a big breakfast tomorrow morning."

_**Breakfast? I wonder what that is…**_

Before Ali made her way upstairs, she did a courteous bow.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Mrs. Shepard… I-I'm sorry if this is a bother to you…."

Hannah gave Ali a warming smile.

"It's not a problem dear, I'm just glad Damon was able to save you."

TWO MINUTES LATER…

Damon was on his bed, his head resting on his arms, as he gazed up on the ceiling of artificial stars.

_I always feel relaxed when I gaze up on to these artificial stars…._

Damon's crimson eyes began to slowly close, as the world around him went dark, but before he could drift to sleep, his lips met with a familiar sensation he felt earlier. Demon's eyes opened up seeing Ali's figure above him, however instead of being in her suit, she was completely naked while covered in droplets of warm water, she obviously took a shower.

"Ali… How did you get in my room, I locked the door?"

Ali sat up on his lower body, while waving her Omni-tool in front of her.

_Well that was a fucking stupid question._

Ali pulled Damon's T-Shirt over his body, she took the shirt and dropped it on the ground floor by his bed. Ali moved to his boxers next, her fingers were on the elastic band, ever so slowly she tugged the boxers down. The Boxers now past his erected member that was hiding behind the fabric. With Ali now seeing Damon's sexual organ, she looked down at her entrance.

_**Keelah…**_

Ali situated her body, but she could not bring herself to do it, she was afraid she would how the Human's put it, 'Chicken Out.'

"Damon… Could you… umm-"

_Wait does she know how to even do this? _

Seeing Ali's hesitation, Damon placed Ali on her back, with Damon now above her. Damon grabbed Ali's waist and pushed his dick in to her, causing a gasp, which Ali covered her mouth to suppress. Blood trickled down from her private region, Damon slowly pulled out but was forced back n when Ali wrapped her legs around his waist. The action caused another gasp from Ali, and a grunt from Damon.

_She's really Tight!_

Damon put an arm behind Ali's back pulling her off the bed, while Damon fell on his back, once again Ali was now on top of him. She began to move her body at a steady rhythm, trying to bask in all the feeling that was coursing through her.

_**Oh Keelah! This feels really Good!**_

Ali leaned down to whisper something in Damon's ears.

"Damon please don't stop, this feels so good."

Damon chuckled a bit, he then placed his arm behind Ali's back pulling her body down to his face. Damon started to suck on Ali's nipple on her Right breast.

"Oh Kee-!"

Ali stopped herself due to she didn't want to wake any one. Ali was losing herself in the ecstasy she felt this really good surge going through her lower region, she gave out a gasp as she experienced her first orgasm. Ali began to lower on to Damon's body, but Damon had other plans. Damon sat up on the edge of the bed, taking Ali with him. Damon positioned Ali on to his lap with her back facing his chest, he then positioned his member into Ali's puckered hole, instead of prodding it, he forced his way in, Ali let out a Gasp from the action. Damon began to grunt as his climax was building up, Damon slid his right hand across Ali's belly, moving southwards to her frontal region. Damon began to kiss Ali's neck as he slid two fingers in her body. Ali found it impossible not to moan, she couldn't handle it anymore she was going to buckle under all this. Damon pulled his fingers out and put Ali on all four on the bed, a few more pumps later he reached his climax with Ali. Damon fell back on his ass, while Ali collapsed on her stomach, she turned around facing the ceiling.

Ali crawled her way towards Damon's side, both of them were out of breath from the union. Ali rested on top of Damon's body, she placed her head on Damon's chest, while Damon pulled the covers over them.

"Keelah… Damon… That was amazing…."

_Shit yeah it was, I just lost my virginity to a beautiful women!_

"No kidding…"

Both Ali and Damon drifted off to sleep, Ali felt only safety in the arms of Damon, as long as she was with him nothing would come to harm her.

/

/

_So I was that Amazing?_

_**What do you want me to say? I fell in love with you on that night!**_

_Are you sure it wasn't because of my body?_

_**Wh-what?! N-no…. well it was one of the contributing factors of it….**_

_You're blushing? I must've hit a nerve there, you're obviously thinking about it._

_**N-No, I swear it's not!**_

_Uh-huh…_

_**Bosh'tet.**_

**/**

**/**

**/**

**REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	4. Chapter 3: Meet the Shepards

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 3: Meet the Shepards

_So After that Night what did you think of your first Breakfast… you know with real food?_

_**Well I never had the Human term you call Breakfast… It was really good, I'll tell you Hannah knows how to cook.**_

_Yeah… She does._

_**I miss them all, Damon…. I hope they're all right…**_

_You and me both Ali… _

Mindoir/Shepard Ranch/October/31st/2168

9:39 Am

Ali and Damon was sound asleep as Ali was still resting on Damon. A call coming from Damon's receiver was ringing on his bed stand, Damon hit the receiver trying to hit the answer key blindly, after a few unsuccessful hits, Damon hits the answer key.

"Yeah?"

On the other end was his Mother Hannah, her tone of voice was neutral.

"**Damon Breakfast is downstairs, can you please knock on Ali's door the receiver in the guest room is not working.**"

Damon rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the sleep invading his vision.

"Yeah, yeah…. What's for Breakfast?"

"**Come on down and find out, bring Ali first.**"

Damon hit the end key on the receiver, then relaxed his head on the pillow, his right hand traveled down Ali's back to her rear end giving it a nice squeeze, causing Ali to stir in her sleep giving off a small giggle.

"mmm, Damon you could just ask if you want to do it again."

_I'd love to but I'm starving!_

"Heh… maybe later, but right now you need to get your suit back on so we can go have Breakfast down stairs."

_**There's that word again….**_

Ali leaned up off of Damon's body, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"What's Breakfast? I heard your Mother talk about it, last night."

_How could anyone not know Breakfast?!_

"Breakfast, is what we Humans call morning meals."

_**Oh…. I wonder if our Ancestors had something similar on Rannoch…**_

Ali sat up on Damon's body, while the covers slid down her back, once again Ali became lost in Damon's build.

"Damon how did you get a great body?"

_Years of back breaking work, and discipline._

"A lot of Exercise, come on I'm starving let's get down stairs."

Ali sighed, watching Damon equipping his clothing, followed by Ali who started to put her suit on.

_**That would've been awkward if I didn't bring my suit with me in to Damon's room…**_

Damon peaked his head out to check if the hall way upstairs was clear before signaling Ali to come out quickly. Damon made his way downstairs following the intoxicating aroma of Hannah's cooking.

_I smell…. Pancakes, Waffles, Toast, Breakfast Sausages….. BACON!_

Demon's mouth was almost watering, followed by Ali, picking up this new scent.

'_**Breakfast' Smells amazing, I hope it tastes as good as it smells!**_

Damon walked in the kitchen, seeing his whole family sitting at the table. John his younger brother was chowing down on the breakfast in front of him, Jane was taking her time to eat while reading. Damon's dad Malcom was telling a funny joke, making his Mom Laugh. When Ali walked in John, Jane, and Malcom, just starred. Of course Hannah told them about Damon saving a young woman, and that she now lives here, but she never mentioned she was a Quarian… a Quarian who wasn't wearing her helmet.

John right nostril began to bleed, signifying the beauty of Ali, he quickly wiped his nose, to save himself from embarrassment. Jane just dropped her spoon in her oatmeal, and Malcom set down his paper to observe the addition to the house hold. Hannah approached Ali, with a warming smile.

"Ali, I hope you had a good night sleep."

_Oh yeah she had a good night alright…._

"I did, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Not a problem dear, now I want you to meet the rest of the House hold. This is John and Jane Shepard, they're twins."

John waved to Ali, followed by Jane.

"And this handsome piece of work is my Husband Malcom Shepard"

Malcom nodded smiling at the two.

"Nice to meet you Ali, Hannah never mentioned you were a Quarian."

Hannah gave Malcom the What the Hell eye.

"Malcom!"

Seeing what he just said he immediately tried to correct himself.

"Uh- I- not that there is anything wrong with that, Hannah told me that Damon saved you, and with his Biotics, I'm not surprised that you don't have a helmet on."

_Dad… just stop talking._

Hannah just shook her head.

"Ali please excuse Malcom, he sometimes talks with his foot his mouth, now why don't you take a seat so I can dish you up."

Ali took her seat by Damon as he took his seat by his siblings. Damon was gorging himself in the BLT he just made. Jane rolled her eyes, making a scoff sound.

"Ugh, Damon your table manners are disgusting."

_Ugh. Damon your table manners- Bitch!_

Ali didn't find it disgusting; however she found it funny by making a small giggle. Ali was given a plate full of different varieties of breakfast items. The utensils in front of her were strange, Damon showed her how to use the knife and fork, by cutting up her pancakes.

Ali took the fork taking a small slice of the cut pancake with syrup and butter on it, as the food entered her mouth, a new type of flavor invaded her mouth, and only one thought came to mind.

_**Keelah! This is really good! Dextro food tastes like Bozak!**_

Ali began to bask in the flavor, before she quickly got back to her meal. Hannah gave herself an imaginary pat on the back, seeing Ali was enjoying her meal.

"Hey Mom, I'm taking Ali to get herself some clothes today at the Mall."

_**He's going to get me clothes… All I wear is this suit….**_

"Damon you don't need to do that, Ali could borrow some of Jane's." Stated Hannah.

"I don't mind Mom."

ONE HOUR LATER…

Ali followed Damon out of the house and in to the garage. In the Garage by the Family vehicle was a red and black Camo speeder bike.

_**Keelah…. This is a nice bike!**_

Damon equipped his Jacket and his helmet, while giving Ali a biker helmet.

_**This is his?! Damon has a bike!**_

Damon got on followed by an excited Ali who got behind Damon holding on to him as the speeder kicked off from the ground. The speeder sped across the fields and began to approach suburban life. Instead of going to the mall like Damon said he would he stopped by E.W.I. (Earth Wear Imports)

"Uh Damon I thought we were going to the mall for clothing?"

Damon got off the bike followed by Ali.

"Trust me you want to get used to being looked at first, besides they have great clothing here and I know the person who owns the store."

The two walked in the empty store, full of material, Damon approached the counter. Behind the counter was a woman with short black hair with purple strands in it, white skin, she had a nose piercing and ear rings.

"Hey Nikki"'

Nikki blew a bubble from her chewing gum, before giving Damon a smile.

"Hey Damon! How's my top consumer?"

Damon leaned his body against the counter putting his hands in his jackets pockets.

"Not too bad, hey Nikki I got someone who needs clothes… Ali come here."

Nikki's eyes widened as she saw Ali remove her biker helmet.

"So she's a Huma- No Holy shit she's a Quarian."

"Can you get her some Human clothing Nikki?"

Nikki walked around the counter with a strand of measuring tape.

"Uh-huh No problem…. So Ali let's get you some clothing."

Ali was picking out some clothing that would look good on her, but Damon had his eyes on an Asari sitting at the bus stop observing Damon through a window.

_Another agent…_

Before Damon could continue his recon on the Aramali agent, Damon heard Ali's voice calling him.

"Damon, come here and check this out!"

Damon approached the changing room and saw Ali in her new outfit. Damon's mouth hung from his jaw as he saw Ali in her blue Jeans, Red shirt with her clan pattern's, and over that shirt was a nice Blue Jacket.

_Nice._

Ali placed her hands behind at her back while looking at the ground with a nervous expression on her face.

"So Umm How do you like it Damon?"

Damon gave Ali a nice smile while observing her.

"It looks good on you Ali, but tell me this is not all your clothing is it?"

Ali shook her head while closing her eyes, eager to pick out the clothes. Hearing this Damon sighed and Nikki heard and imaginary cahier sound.

FIVE HOURS LATER…

Damon and Ali came out of the Earth Wear Imports, Damon was holding all the Duffle bags full of clothing, with Ali leaning on his shoulder and a very happy Nikki waving goodbye to them.

_Whew finally! Thank God I brought the Fucking Duffle Bags!_

Ali and Damon mounted the Bike and kicked off.

"So Damon, are we heading home now?"

_Nope._

"Nah I'm getting kind of hungry from all that waiting, what about you?"

_**Now that you mention it…**_

Ali looked down at her growling stomach.

"Yeah I am, what did you have in mind?"

The Bike pulled up to a drive-thru for the Fast food Restaurant, the speaker activated gaining both Damon and Ali's attention.

"Hi! Welcome to Burger Town, can I help you?"

Demon leaned near the speakers to place his order.

"Yeah, I'd like four cheeseburgers, four chicken burgers, two sets of fries, and two large Pepsi's."

There was a silence, as the operator was counting the total on screen.

"Okay that'll be forty credits, drive through window two please."

The Bike hovered slowly to window two, Damon held out his credit chit letting the scanner withdraw the credits from his account. After the Scanning the operator handed Damon his bag of food. The Speeder bike moved slowly to the parking lot and landed on the ground. The next five minutes both Ali and Damon enjoyed their meal while watching the vehicles go by.

_**So this is what meat tastes like, it's really good!**_

Damon looked at Ali while swallowing his food.

"So Ali how are you enjoying your burger?"

Ali took a napkin wiping her face off from the burger's contents.

"It's really good, Damon thank you."

Damon was about to say something but spotted a Spectre emblem on a purple Asari who was leaning against the Fast Food Building.

_Shit… We need to head back._

"Ali, get back on the bike quickly and quietly were being followed."

Ali still keeping eye contact with Damon quickly shook her head. The two got back on the speeder and quickly sped off. The Spectre just stood there and watched the two sped away, she made a call on to her Omni-Tool.

"This is Vasir, I spotted Damon Shepard do I have clearance to pursue?"

The call was silent for a second.

"**No… we're formulating a plan right now that will force Damon Shepard off Mindoir, and make him leave Alliance Space, once done bring him in.**"

Vasir could only smile from the course of action.

"Understood."

/

/

/

_Vasir that Bitch caused us trouble…. A lot of Fucking trouble for us!_

_**Keelah I hated her when we ran in to her, so demanding, so sure.**_

_Yeah well she's not causing any more problems for us._

_**But besides that I had a good day, back on Mindoir.**_

_But our lives back on Mindoir was going to come crashing down in a few months._

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4: Date Night

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 4: Date Night….

_**You know Damon those past few months while Vasir was observing us were quite at best.**_

_Yeah I enjoyed it; we got all the time to ourselves on those nights._

_**Yes… But I didn't like sneaking around to actually do it with you, I was afraid if we we're ever caught in the act… well I didn't know what would happen, I just thought the mere embarrassment would've killed me.**_

_Oh don't be like that; I'm sure you would've loved to get caught in the act more than once to chase away suitors._

_**That- That's not funny Damon! I was so scared when I told Hannah that we were going out, I thought she would've kicked me out…. But it didn't happen like that… She said she was happy for us.**_

_And right behind my back too….._

_**Well I think I saved you from the part when Hannah yells at you….**_

_Nope she mentioned it when you brought up sex…_

_**Sorry Damon…**_

_No harm done… now back to what we were discussing, do you remember the night before the attack?_

_**I thought it was one of the best nights of my life… Then the attack happened, I don't want to even think about what we saw that day.**_

_Might as well to kill the time…_

Mindoir/Shepard Ranch/June/28th/2169

8:00 Pm

The Shepard family was eating Hannah's home cooked meatloaf, Damon however wasn't touching his meal and instead was looking at his watch waiting for something. Hannah turned her head towards Damon's direction at the table.

"Damon, your food's going to get cold."

_Yeah… Yeah…_

Before Damon could eat anything on your plate, Ali comes rushing down the stairs grabbing her coat by the railing.

_Right on time Ali._

Ali approaches Damon, while putting on her coat on.

"I'm ready to go Damon…. Oh hi guys…"

Damon sat up from his seat while putting his jacket on that was hanging on his chair.

"Sorry Mom, duty calls, you can zip lock this for me tomorrow."

Hannah just shook her head while looking at the floor, giving Ali and Damon a head start to the bike. The duo hopped on while Damon put on his helmet, the Speeder lifted itself from the ground and sped off to urbanized area. Ali leaned in closely to talk to Damon.

"Hannah seemed angry Damon, was I interrupting something?"

"Yeah I ate out early, plus have you tasted her meatloaf, that is the driest fucking thing on Mindoir, after we hit the theater we'll be heading to my favorite burger diner."

Hearing that Ali just leaned closely to Damon resting her head on his back while wrapping her arms around his chest.

_Score!_

Damon parked his bike in the parking lot of the theater, the two occupants dismounted on opposite sides. While the two approached the theater Damon had his mind wondering on the idea of bringing Ali to a large public place.

_I hope this isn't a bad idea to bring Ali to a big theater like this… I mean only a few people on Mindoir have seen Ali, maybe we should've went to Nikki's store, she her uh 'acquired' movies in her room._

Damon approached the ticket booth seeing a VI.

"**Welcome to Mindoir Cinema, how can I help you sir?**"

_V.I.'s….. dumber than a sack of beans…_

"Uh yeah, I'd like two tickets for 'The Hidden Spectre'."

The V.I. took several seconds to process the selection.

"That will be twenty credits."

_Thank God that the tickets are so cheap, the movie snacks are fucking expensive!_

Damon transferred his credits to the machine before looking at Ali who was staring at the Romance titles.

_**Love Across the Galaxy….**_

"Ali…"

_**It says it has really good reviews, and it's just for me and Damon, it's about a Human and Quarian pairing.**_

"Ali…"

_**Maybe we can watch this next Friday, I hope Damon doesn't mind-**_

"ALI!"

Ali returned back to reality, turning her head quickly to Damn.

"Oh… sorry Damon…. I.. I was just looking at these titles."

Damon just gave off a calming smile, while signaling Ali to follow him. As Damon and Ali entered the theater both of them got lost in the history, on the ceiling showing them images from the decades past.

_Whoa…_

It was Damon who got lost in the moment as Ali dragged him to the snack counter. The two waited for a worker to serve them. A few seconds later a female worker approached the two on the other side of the counter.

"Hi welcome to Mindoir Cinema, what can I- Wait, Oh my God- You're a Quarian How are you able to survive without your suit?!"

_Fuck me, this is why I had my doubts coming here, it's every time we come in to range of a fucking conversation, that's the prime topic right there. Oh aren't you a Quarian? Or wait How are you still alive? Or my favorite one are you on Medication?!_

Damon stopped the worker by lifting his hand.

"Listen can you please just get us One Extra Large Popcorn, Two Pepsi's-(Ali elbows him)… One Pepsi and a Diet Pepsi, a pack of gummy worms, and a sour patch."

The Female worker was still fixated on Ali, she immediately pays attention to Damon when he noticeably clears his throat. Her head snapped up seeing Damon who clearly had an irritated expression.

"Sorry sir, that'll come down to 130 credits."

A minute later they were out of the main hall of the theater and entered their correct room labeled 'The Hidden Spectre' The seats at the front looked promising an arm around Ali's waist, the two made their way to the front of the seats. Damon was hoping to ignore any onlookers at the front seats, his decision was wise if went on the top of the Cinema would've been cleaning their customers off the floors.

**AND NOW YOUR FEATURE PRESENTATION OF THE HIDDEN SPECTRE PLEASE SWITCH OMNI-TOOLS OFF.**

ONE AND A HALF OUR LATER…

A fire fight could be seen on the screen between Nes'ira the undercover Asari Spectre, and Twenty-Three Eclipse Commandos. Nes'ira was heavily outnumbered and outgunned, to make matters worse she was hit on her side. The Eclipse Leader stepped in front of the group of Eclipse commandos, ordering them to hold fire.

_Eclipse what a bunch of pushovers. _

"Nes'ira you double crossing Bitch! Give it up it's over!"

Nes'ira cooled her Carnifex, leaning her head out to peak at her situation.

"Jol you're not getting away with that stunt you pulled back on the Citadel, the moment you attacked the Council; you signed your death warrant!"

Jol ordered the Commandos to raise their weapons back at Nes'ira.

"You just had to get involved, you couldn't just walk away, but guess what, the trail today goes cold, with your dead corpse!"

A laugh, could be heard from Nes'ira.

"You made a fatal mistake, Jol, after the Op back on the Citadel, you tried to cover it up by killing me, little did you know, my bond mate is a captain of an Alliance Carrier. (Taps in to the Comm.) Now Lily!"

Four Alliance Gunships appeared from above, and started to fire it's Vulcan cannons, at the Eclipse Commandos.

The screen flashed to the next scene on the sunset on Illium. Captain Lily, who was by eternity was approached by Nes'ira. Nes'ira put her hands behind her back, while approaching ever so closely to Lily.

"Thanks again Lily for getting me out of this mess, I didn't know if I was going to survive this mission."

Lily pulled Nes'ira for a hug.

"Nes all you have to do is ask, and I'll bring the carrier straight through the enemy compound…. So are we good for tonight, at the-"

Nes'ira interrupted Lily, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Yes, I'll meet you back at my place at the Citadel."

The Screen Fades to the Citadel's Council chamber as Nes'ira was being commended for an award by the Council.

_Wow okay, I'll be honest the Sex scene was hot, the firefights were reasonable, but they could of made a better scene with the Alliance Gunships. _

With the movie rolling to the credits an applause could be heard from the crowd, earning a what the fuck face from Damon.

_What the F- Come on people this is a vid, not a play from the eighteen fucking forties…. Fucking weirdoes… and it's 9:30 time to hit the Restaurant._

"Hey Ali, while the… audience claps for their play lets blow this joint, and get a bite to eat."

Damon and Ali stood up from their seats whit Damon looking at the crowd shaking his head at them, Ali looked at Damon as they left the room.

"Damon what did you think of the Movie?"

_I thought it was an 18__th__ century performance._

"Pretty good, until the point where half the audience thought they were watching a play, and expecting the actors to pop right out of the vid screen and take a bow."

Ali broke out in a laugh, bumping in to Damon's side.

"Yeah that was kind of strange.

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

The Bike stopped at the burger diner, Demon couldn't help himself but smile to the memories he had here.

_God this brings back memories… I remember fourteen years ago when I was five, Mom brought me here for my first burger…. Best birthday of my life._

Damon opened the Diner door for Ali.

"Sexy and beautiful Ali first."

Ali laughed and slapped Damon on the shoulder.

"Damon Stop that!" Ali said playfully

_**Sexy Bosh'tet…**_

Damon and Ali approached the Couch seats by the window. They both picked up their menu's to browse through the intoxicating pictures of well prepared food.

"God all of this looks good…. Ali what are you ordering?"

_**Good Question… maybe the cheeseburger.**_

Ali placed down her menu, making eye contact with Damon.

"The Cheeseburger with the side of fries."

_Good choice._

"That sounds delicious, lets order-"

A Turian waiter approached the couple, preparing to take their orders.

"Are you two ready to order- -o_o (Observes the female customer closer.) Spirits you're a Quarian, how are you able to survive without your suit, and you look stun- ."

_Fuck that!_

Damon was starting to get irritated now.

"Those next words better be you look like you're ready to order, pal."

The Turian waiter looked at Damon, nodding.

"Uh yes, what can I get you?"

_Yeah that's right back the fuck down._

"Yeah we'll both have the Number 2 with large set of fries."

"Wait you can eat, Human food?!"

_That's it, I'm putting my foot up his bony ass._

"Okay you know what; I don't think this is your job interrogating my Girlfriend."

That remark put a challenging look on the Turian.

"Hey what's your deal Human?"

_My deal?_

"My deal is your supposed to be taking our orders for our dinner, not eye goggling my date, Turian."

_OOOH THAT LEFT A MARK!_

Before the waiter could reply, the Diner's Manager/Cook approached the table.

Is there a problem here?"

A fearful expression replaced the angry waiters face.

"Uh no Mr. Gardner, I was just taking their orders and leaving them in peace."

_Score 1 for the Human Race, and seriously Gardner PFHAHAHAHA! I See Gardening wasn't your profession. :D_

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…..

Damon was driving through the city with Ali, but Ali noticed Damon wasn't taking the normal route to the Ranch.

"Damon? Where are we heading towards next?"

The speeder headed along the hill path.

"It's a surprise."

The bike stopped on top of the Hill, the passengers got off on opposite sides.

"Turn around Ali."

Ali turned around and saw the city lights down below her in the valley, along with the Northern Lights.

"Wow it's beautiful."

Damon turned his head towards Ali.

"Not as Beautiful as you."

_Wow that was cheesy Damon._

Ali immediately pounced Damon, passionately kissing him on the ground.

_Take girl to movie: Check_

_Take Girl to Diner, and beat down Turian Challenger: Check_

_Get Lucky on the Hill above the city: __**Oh Yeah**__. :D _

Several Hours later….

Damon awoke with his nude Girlfriend on top of her, who had a Red blanket covering them.

"What time is it (5:00 am CT ) Oh Shit! …. Ali , Ali wake up we need to-"

Damon just looked at the City below him with the sky filled with Black Smoke, from the colony.

_What the FUCK?!_

_**Keelah….**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_I didn't know what the hell was going on when I saw Mindoir on fire._

_**My first thought was if the Ranch was okay.**_

_If we knew what was going to happen, I always wondered could we prevent it?_

_**Can think about what if's Damon you'll drive yourself crazy.**_

_The enemy were fighting right now, I'll take Crazy any day._

/

/

/

**Leave a Review to tell me how I did and WOOT NEW COVER OF DEMON!**


	6. Chapter 5: Escape from Mindoir

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 5: Escape from Mindoir….

_The attack of Mindoir…._

_**Had I known it would've been our last time on Mindoir, I-**_

_I know it's hard to think about Ali, but we survived._

_**But at what cost? … Do you think it would've been better just to die on Mindoir, than fighting in this Hell?**_

_No… don't think like that Ali, we're going to win this thing, don't doubt it… I know it might seem impossible, but we have a chance to survive this. _

_**Keelah I hope you're right Damon… I just Hope….**_

Mindoir/Pioneer City/June/29th/2169

Damon and Ali were quickly putting on their clothing, trying not to waste any time.

_Fuck, Fuck, FUCK! We need to get back to the Ranch!_

Both Damon and Ali quickly got on to the bike and sped through the desolation of Pioneer City. Bodies were scattered across the city, Ali buried her head on Damon's back.

"Damon! Who do you think is attacking us?!"

…_._

"Slavers most likely, were on the edge of the border, so I'm not surprised if I'm right."

Hearing the word slavers parting from Damon's lip, Ali tightened her grip around Damon. Damon increased the speed of the bike, to quicken their pace.

_God the screams we're fucking hearing! I have to concentrate on the ranch….. Concentrate on the Ranch… __Concentrate on Ali.__ If… if my family is dead, Mom, Dad, John, and Jane…. Then we can't stay on Mindoir….. Ali and I would have to get off the colony As soon as Possible. God please don't let them be dead!_

The Bike sped through the burning Oakland fields; the exact fields near the Ranch. Both Damon and Ali were assuming the worst. Through the fields was at last the Shepard Ranch, untouched by the raid, a good sign.

_Yes! Thank God!_

_**Praise the Ancestors!**_

The Bike came to an immediate halt by the shed, Ali and Damon quickly got off the bike and made a mad dash to the house. Damon immediately noticed the door was unlocked, his body ignited in a red aura and conjured up a red electric broadsword, before busting in.

The inside was unscathed a couple of items were missing such as the family portrait.

"Mom! Dad! You guys here?"

Before Damon made his way upstairs he stopped himself from continuing when he heard Ali call out his name.

"Damon, come here I found something!"

_Oh God please don't let it be…_

Damon jumped down the stairs hitting the floor, Damon quickly made his way towards the living room. Damon stopped when Ali held out a Data Pad labeled Damon. Ali handed Damon the Data pad, leaving Damon to sit down on the couch reading the message.

**Damon,**

**I pray to God that you're reading this, its 3:00 AM by the time I wrote this… I tried to call your Omni-Tool, The Batarian's have a signal jammer, so this is why we couldn't reach you… Damon we left for the Space port to get off world. We're safe Damon, do not worry about us, you and Ali need to get off of Mindoir. The Batarian's are grabbing so many people and caging them… I'm so sorry Damon we couldn't wait for you, I only hope you and Ali can get off Mindoir in time. We're heading towards the Arcturus Station to warn them of the attack, I'll get the Alliance to send the Marines. **

**-Love Mom**

**PS: Please Damon, just hold out a little longer…**

Damon set the data pad down on the coffee table, he felt that Ali and him were trapped…

_No way out…_

Ali set herself on the couch by Damon, just waiting for him to make their next move.

_We're between a rock and a hard place…_

Ali saw Damon's expression… it was blank, emotionless, for the first time in her life with him, he was afraid.

_How the Fuck are we supposed to get the Fuck off of Mindoir!_

Ali moved her hand to Damon's, intertwining the two, giving his a small squeeze, Damon snapped out of it giving Ali's hand a returning squeeze and assuring smile.

_No This isn't the End! I won't let it be! We're not going to Fucking Die! We're Going to __**SURVIVE!**_

Damon stood up followed by Ali, Damon took a deep breath and exhaled the fear.

"Ali go to my room and get my bug out bags, it's under my bed."

Ali shook her head quickly making a dash upstairs.

_Can't leave without my bug out bags._

Damon made his way towards the stairs, before he could Ali was coming down quickly with the two duffle bags. Damon relieved Ali of the bags with ease bringing it to the coffee table.

_**Keelah those were Heavy!**_

"Damon what's in those anyways?"

Damon unzipped one of them making Ali's eyes widen. In the first bag was credits…. A lot of Credits, along with clothing, MRE's, bottled waters, Medi-gel, a tourniquet pack, Omni-Gel, Two Data Pads, …. Condoms, and what looks like a bottle of that Special Alcohol she had a shot glass secretly on New Year's Eve with Damon. The next one made her heart skip a beat. The second duffle bag also had a lot of credits, but also weapons a few handguns, and a shotgun.

_**Keelah Damon…**_

"G-Guns?! Damon, w-what's the plan?"

Damon eyes looked directly in to Ali's, his stare touched the very fabric of her soul.

"Survive… We're leaving Mindoir."

Damon zipped up the bags but not before giving Ali a M3- Predator.

_**!**_

Damon made his way to the front door, before he left the house, both Damon and Ali took one last look at the house. The two made their way to the bike, and sped off away from the Ranch.

_Well the Space Port is probably deserted… along with the ships, so we're going to have to 'acquire' another type of transportation to get off of Mindoir._

Damon stopped his Bike when he saw a Slaver Kodiak land a couple miles from their location.

_Sold… _

Damon ignited the engines thrusters speeding towards the Kodiak. As the doors opened Damon threw a red biotic throw at the squad of slavers. The Batarians went flying off the hill, Damon parked his bike by the Kodiak. Damon entered the Kodiak and quickly dispatched the Pilot biotically.

Ali got off the bike with the bug out bags, making her way towards the Kodiak. Damon pulled his bike into the Kodiak, deactivating it. Both Damon and Ali sat in the front, Damon activated the controls of the Kodiak prepping for Take off.

"D-Damon, do you know how to fly?"

_Do I?!_

"Yeah, my Mom got me flying lessons…. Once…."

_**We're going to Die!**_

The Kodiak kicked off the ground and was leaving the planet's surface. In the Planet's system, was dozens of Hegemony ships, heading towards Mindoir. Ali was shaking in her seat, in fear of the amount of ships closing in.

_Okay so far so good, now to hit the Mass Relay._

Luckily for Damon and Ali, the Kodiak got too the Relay without causing any inquisitive expressions from the Batarians.

"Damon where are we headed to?"

Damon set in the coordinates before looking at Ali.

"Omega…"

/

/

/

_**Our new Home….**_

_It was the only way to escape the Aramali council._

_**Omega… Has an acquired taste to it…**_

_It was shit for the first few weeks._

_**Keelah! It was, I hated it!**_

_Thank God for those Bug Out Bags huh?_

_**Yeah but all those credits made us a target… plus the new name you got in the Terminus…**_

_Ah Yes… __**DEMON.**_

**Review the Chapter to tell me what you think, and tell me how the cover art is for Altered Time Line!**__


	7. Chapter 6: Omega

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 6: Omega…

_Now that our life on Mindoir was ultimately destroyed…_

_**I was scared that we were on the run from not only the Hegemony slavers, but the Aramali Council, when you brought up Omega however….**_

_Yeah… We were in for a Hell of an adventure._

_**Keelah No Kidding!**_

Terminus System/Transition to Omega.

"Omega?! Why Omega, why not head to Arcturus?"

"Because we would have to out maneuver the Hegemony's fleet, if… **if**, we survived we would've been tailed by the Aramali Council and the Citadel's Spectre's."

_**What does Citadel Space have to do with our situation?**_

Ali was now lost on what Damon was trying to explain.

"What does that have to do with this?"

…_. better late than never…._

Damon turned towards Ali's direction in the pilot seat.

"Ali, I'm being hunted by the Aramali Council, they want me over at the Thessian Research facility, this raid is the perfect opportunity to get me."

Ali leaned in closer to Damon.

"Why are they hunting you?"

Damon rubbed his eyes with his palms, trying to think back.

"Ali this [flares up his red biotics.] is not normal, the Biotics…. Even I should not exist…"

_**What?!**_

"W-what are you talking about?! Of course you should exist…. Don't say that! "

"Ali when my Mom was Pregnant with me she suffered an injury in engineering on the SSV New York, the Reactor was malfunctioning and emitted of a powerful wave full of unstable element-Zero... When my Mother was pulled in to sick bay, she was told that I had no chance of survival… that blast should've scrambled me, but it didn't instead of killing me in gave me rare biotics that break the laws of physics, that's why I'm wanted, I don't need biotic implants, I was just born natural with them, when the doctors tried to implant me the chip fried."

Ali couldn't believe what Damon was telling her.

"But how did the Aramali Council find out?"

"The doctors who delivered me were Asari, and they happened to be undercover to study the biology of Humanity, they hit the Jack pot when they delivered me. They offered my family a life time paycheck for me… My Mother immediately denied the request… but that only made the Aramali Council more determined. The years that went on they infiltrated Mindoir, they wanted me to willingly leave. Now the Aramali has got the entire Citadel Council in their pockets. We can't cross the border, they'd capture me and pull you in for study, I don't care what they do to me, but I'd be scared shitless if they laid one finger on you. The Terminus is our safe haven."

Ali turned her head looking at the window beside her, before looking back at Damon.

"I- where ever you go Damon, I'll be with you."

…_._

"T-thank you Ali, I'm sorry I had to bring you into this…"

The FTL transition stopped, slowing the Kodiak down bringing it near Omega.

_Omega…_

The Kodiak docked with Omega, shaking the shuttle from the docking clamps. Damon picked up his bug out bags strapping them around his arm. The two made it through the docking corridors of Omega, but before the two could make it in to the entrance of Omega a Salarian approached them.

"Oh you two must be new here, I believe introductions are in or-"

Damon punched the shifty Salarian knocking him out cold, causing Ali to open her mouth in awe.

"Damon! Why did you do that?!"

_What?_

"Ali this is like the Citadel Station in the Terminus, meaning this guy was a con man, thus con man gets an introduction with my fist to his face."

_**Damon….**_

"Well you don't punch people in the face for trying to scam us, you just avoid them."

Damon let out a laugh, causing a raise eyebrow from Ali.

"Ali that wouldn't of stopped him, he would of tailed us all the way through Omega, now come on and lets go."

The two stepped over the unconscious body and made their way to the main floor.

_**Keelah… This place is so big on the inside.**_

The two approached the main door leading to the After Life.

"Damon where are we going?"

"To the owner of Omega… Aria."

Damon and Ali made their way through the After Life and up to Aria, but before Damon could even approach her, her body guards were on Damon in seconds. Damon disarmed them all Biotically slamming them against the wall, the action caused Aria to give Damon an interested eye.

"well, well, what do have here?"

A squad of heavily armed mercs came behind Damon raising their weapons at him, however Aria signaled them to stand down.

"Aria?"

_**Damon be careful…**_

"Yes that is my name, Damon…"

_The Fuck?!_

Damon's eyes widened a bit at how Aria knew his name.

"How do you know-"

Aria gave Damon a devious smile.

"I have my own agents in the Aramali Council Damon, I know how much you are to them, I could call them and sell you to the highest bitter… but I'm not interested in that kind of money, so tell me what brings you to **my** station."

Damon took in a deep breath, to gain composure.

"I'm here to seek residence here on Omega."

Aria put her right leg over her left, while leaning back to her couch.

"Is that right? Gorak!"

A Batarian guard approached Aria quickly.

"Gorak give Damon a building on Omega."

Gorak gave Damon a data pad with the building's information. Aria sat up looking at Damon who was reading the Data pad.

"So Shepard, if you're ever tired of living in that apartment, come see me for work, now I think I indulged you enough."

Damon and Ali left the After Life, heading towards the address on the data pad.

MEANWHILE…

Several Hours after the raid of Mindoir….

"This is Spectre Vasir, the Target has hijacked a Batarian Kodiak, and escaped Mindoir, reports say he fled in to the Terminus."

The Comm line was silent for a moment.

"**That outcome does not surprise me; the Hegemony's incompetence will not be forgotten…. We'll have to follow him in to the Terminus, we have our Cells out there. Make contact with the Research and Development Team on the Far Rim, Benezia will fill you in the rest, Neveta Out. **"

MEAN WHILE ON OMEGA…

Damon and Ali both entered the apartment, the interior was a disastrous. Ali approached the double bed, she sat on the edge of the bed while looking around her.

"I-it's not so bad, we can clean this place up, and it'll be brand new…."

_Yeah…_

"Jesus this place is a mess, it's going to take a lot to fix this place up."

Ali went near the Bathroom to wash up, but before she approached the sink, she made a loud shriek gaining Damon's immediate attention. Damon quickly rushed in to the bathroom.

"Ali what's wrong?!"

Ali pointed at the Pyjack nest in the bathroom vent.

_Oh look a space Monkey… a lot of Space monkeys. _

"Oh Keelah Damon! I don't want to be here!"

Ali rushed to the bed curling up away from the bathroom.

Damon switched the lights off in the bathroom while shutting the door.

_I'd better give Aria that call tomorrow…._

Damon got on the bed with Ali, pulling her in for a protective embrace.

"Don't worry Ali, I'll get rid of that nest tomorrow, alright?"

Ali turned her body around to face Damon.

"Promise?"

Damon nodded while he started to kiss Ali's neck. Ali kissed the top of his head as he went lower removing her shirt. Ali let out a moan, enticing Damon to go further…. However he stopped in his trail when he heard a voice emitting from the wall.

"_Oh Man that sounds hot!_"

Ali's eyes widened, she covered up putting her back to Damon's chest.

"I think I'm done for the night…"

_Fuck!_

/

/

/

_**Not the best Day's of my life….**_

_That was Fucking Awkward… and disappointing I got all worked up for nothing…_

_**I can't believe what happened the next day what you brought in to the building…**_

_Yeah… :D_

/

/

/

**Leave a Review for me to tell me how I did!**


	8. Chapter 7: Urz

Chronicles of Demon Shepard Altered Time Line

Chapter 6: Urz…

_**Hmmm…**_

_Something on your mind Ali?_

_**Yes just thinking of the first time since we were together, the feeling of waking up without you…**_

_You've been missing out a lot._

_**Mmm I bet… but all kidding aside, I- I don't know what I would do without you…**_

_Ali…_

Omega/GST 5:45 AM/Damon Shepard Residence.

Ali awoke from a nightmare relating to the Raid of Mindoir, sweat traveled down her body as the shock was still wearing off. Ali rubbed the sweat off her forehead, she hoped to curl up against Damon, but Damon wasn't in the room.

_**Where's Damon?**_

Ali was about to get out of her bed, but a Data pad fell off her lap as she was about to leave her covers. Ali opened the message on the data pad.

_Ali, _

_I'm at the market district getting some certain items for the apartment, I won't be gone long._

_-Your Arrogant Lover, _

_Damon._

_P.S. I'm getting sound proof shielding for the wall, fucking weirdo on the other side won't get another chance to listen to your angelic voice and the beautiful noises that come from it._

Ali giggled a bit from the message; she stretched her arms above her head giving out a yawn. Ali covered herself with the cover while laying back down.

TWO HOURS LATER…

_**MMM Damon… you beast…**_

Ali woke up from her slumber to see a Varren Pup [Kitten Size], licking her face. Ali let out a small surprised Yelp, followed by the Varren pup letting out a squeaky bark. Ali was about to ask where it came from but she heard a voice from the other side of the wall.

"_Still sounds pretty hot babe!_"

Ali then heard Damon setting up a machine by the wall.

"Enjoy it while you can Fucker!"

Damon activated the shielding, with a few hums a clear shielding engulfed the whole wall surrounding the bed room. Damon then turned towards Ali, with a smile as he saw the varren pup running around on the bed.

"Oh good you're awake… I'm guessing you're wondering about Urz…"

_**Urz?**_

"Yeah, you got a Varren?"

Damon nodded as he approached the two.

"Damon… Varren's can get really big."

_I know…_

"But they're very loyal, and Urz is our solution to our problem we're having!"

Ali tilted her head while crossing her arms.

"Being hunted, and driven to the Terminus?"

_Yeah sarcasm isn't helping the situation Ali…_

"No… Our space monkey problem in the bathroom, Urz here will eat them, isn't that right boy?"

Urz sat down barking twice at Damon.

"See Ali, he's eager to help us."

Ali looked at Urz who was running to the bathroom's closed door scratching at the metal.

"I- Okay Damon, whatever you think."

_Score!_

Damon kissed Ali on the cheek before he headed towards the bathroom door opening it up for Urz. Urz immediately dashed in the Bathroom, climbing up on the sink and jumping into the vent.

Pyjack shrieks emitted from the bathroom, freaking out Ali.

_**Well at least he's having the time of his life…**_

Damon sat next to Ali, hoping to start a conversation with her.

"Uh Ali, I got a job from Aria."

Ali looked at Damon with questioning eyes.

"What's the Job?"

_Well here it goes…._

"Delivering a data pad through mercenary gang disputed territory."

_**WHAT?!**_

"Damon you're not going to get yourself shot over a stupid Data pad."

_But we need the status here._

"Ali if we don't get status from Aria, we're as good as dead here in Omega, plus it'll get us out of this crappy apartment in to five star one."

Ali stopped to think of the pros and Cons of this.

_**We can get out this apartment, Damon could get killed, I don't like it on Omega, I love Damon too much to leave, so I'm stuck here with Damon's decision.**_

"O-Okay…"

_Wow Really?_

Damon kissed Ali on the forehead before he made his way to the front door.

/

/

/

/

_**Urz… He's a good companion, Thank you Damon for getting him.**_

_A pleasure my fine Lady._

_**When you left, I never expected you to bring company home, especially when they were wounded.**_

_Yeah and I didn't know he would be my most trusted Friend._

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

**Yeah I know it was short, but I was just introducing Urz, anyways Rate and Review.**


End file.
